Karena Sayang Minyoon
by ellystersky
Summary: Musim gugur itu dingin, iya emang.. tapi kalau bisa manja-manja sama pacar.. apalagi si pacar cantik dan manis jadi hangat rasanya :) karean Jimin sayang Yoongi. Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah romansa pasangan Mini-mini si Park Jimin sama Min Yoongi, kalo tertarik baca ya, jangan lupa Review makasi. Bad summary, Area BL


Karena yang namanya sayang itu ya sayang.

 **Karena sayang**

By

Ellystersky

Jimin tak memperdulikan hawa dingin,dinginnya musim gugur yang baginya ya hangat-hangat saja kan ada sang terkasih yang bisa ia peluk erat. Aah Jimin jadi benar-benar rindu dengan pacarnya.

Jimin tersenyum. Ia senyum-senyum sendiri dijalan macam orang lupa nelan pil

Rambut grey-nya berkibar seiring dengan langkahnya yang ia percepat biar cepat sampai. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar segera bertemu pacar tercinta dan memeluknya hangat. Waktu lima hari tak bertemu itu bagi orang pacaran ya rasanya seperti 50 Tahun. Hawa dingin tiba-tiba menusuk kala angin berhembus lembut, karena Jimin butuh kehangatan, ya namanya juga anak muda, jiwa mudanya masih membara hingga hasratnya yang tak bisa terbendung lagi.

Jika ingin tau bahwasannya hati Jimin sedikit kalut, alias gundah gulana. Kesal dengan sang dosen.

Dosen yang menurutnya cantik tapi killer mencoret naskah skripsinya yang ia kerjakan selama lima hari mengorbankan waktunya untuk pacar. Kasian sekali kamu enchim.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengomel ditelpon mengenai lirik lagu bahasa inggris, lirik dadakan yang akan dibawakan oleh salah satu penyanyi terkenal, perdebatannya dengan Namjoon melupakan entisitas sang pacar yang bahkan sudah duduk disofa dan hanya memandanginya. Sang pacar si paimin alias Park Jimin nyatanya yang sudah datang dari tadi tapi terabaikan.

"Tidak Namjoon, satu-satunya yang bisa nyanyi dengan aksen inggris yang bagus itu cuma kau dan Jungkookie. Anak itu pintar sekarang berkat kau selalu mengajarinya suaranya juga semakin bagus, apalagi fansnya banyak sekali" ujar yoongi sedikit ngeyel.

" _baiklah hyung.. kau bantu aransemennya aku akan mencoba menulis liriknya"_

"ani.. aku juga akan membantu Namjoon kau sud— aaah Jimin"

" _Jimin? Hyung.. Jimin ada disana"_

"aaah.. hentikan Jim aahhh" desah Yoongi kala Jimin menggigit dan mengendus lehernya dan melupakan Kim Namjoon yang mencebik kesal diseberang telepon.

" _Hyung? Yoongi kau bisa dengar aku ya!"_ kesal Namjoon

"Mian Namjoon-aah iya ada Jimin, aaah Jiminnie uughhhh mmgghhhhh— Namj— aaah"

" _Ya bangsat sialan, Park Cebol..apa tidak bisa menahan sebentar saja, dasar tak sabaran, baiklah aku tutup Hyung silahkan dilanjutkan percuma aja ngomong panjang lebar juga bakal tidak dianggap bye_ "

Tut tut tut

Sambungan telpon terputus. Meninggalkan si Minyoon yang lagi makan memakan.

.

.

.

.

Karena sayang;

Jimin memasuki apartment Yoongi yang saat itu dalam keadaan remang-remang karena Yoongi; sang terkasih tercinta bahkan Jimin sangat mencintainya sampai tak terhingga— kalau kata orang Cinta itu sebesar samudra namun bagi Jimin cintanya untuk Yoongi itu seluas jagat raya, tak meyalakan lampu dan hanya menyalakan lampu baca disudut ruang TV

Mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan namun ia tak menemukan Yoongi-nya malah ia disapa dengan Min Holly yang mendengkur manis dikandangnya. Jimin iri dengan Holly yang setiap saat bisa melihat Yoongi disayang Yoongi dan dielus Yoongi, dicium Yoongi dinina bobo Yoongi pokoknya disayang-sayang oleh Yoongi. Hei kalian juga pasti iri kan? Pembohong kalau yang iri cuma aku doank – Park Jimin.

Baiklah abaikan Holly.

Senyum manis menyapa kala Jimin menemukan dunianya berdiri di balkon dengan kaos hitam kebesaran serta celana training warna abu membungkus kaki mulusnya, membicarakan hal serius dengan rekannya yang Jimin tentu kenal sekali, Kim Namjoon.

Sebegitu seriusnya hingga Yoongi tak sadar. Park Jimin mendengus lalu mencebik.

Yoongi dan Kerjaan itu sama saja Yoongi dengan selingkuhan. Tapi bagi Jimin, His sweetheart little Sugar selingkuh dengan pekerjaan lebih baik dari pada selingkuh dengan orang atau Jimin akan menghabisi nyawa orang tersebut.

Hampir 15 menit Jimin terabaikan, okay.. mari bergerak kesana dan mendekap tubuh mungil yang begitu menggoda itu. Karena Jimin terlampau sayang dan kangen Min Yoongi, pacarnya sayang.

Dan terjadilah adegan Jimin menggoda Yoongi hingga Yoongi mengabaikan Kim Namjoon yang kesal disana.

Dua pemuda itu sekarang duduk di sofa ditemani cahaya lampu remang-remang dengan yoongi duduk dipangkuan Jimin, namun sedetik kemudian Yoongi turun dan duduk disebelah Jimin, hanya diam saja.

"Jimin sialan.. aku sedang telpon dengan Namjoon kenapa tiba-tiba begitu" Yoongi mencebik lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya idih baby sugar ngambek kan.

"salah sendiri mengabaikanku huh.." Jimin kini asik dengan laptopnya ia harus mengerjakan revisi skripsinya karena besok dikumpulkan, alih-alih ingin dapat semangat dari pacar eh iya malah ngambek.

Mereka kemudian diam… yang artinya sibuk didunia masing-masing. Yoongi entah dengan phonecellnya membahas pembicaraanya dengan Namjoon yang tertunda tadi akibat ulah pacarnya, dan Jimin terus kosenterasi dengan tugasnya, ruangan itu remang-remang namun hangat tapi juga jadi dingin kalau penghuninya diam-diaman begitu aah tidak asik, mau diakurin tidak?

Dan…

"aaah tidak betah, maunya kan kesini mau manja-manja sama Yoongi" Jimin menutup Laptopnya kemudian membaringkan dirinya disofa dengan paha Yoongi sebagai bantalnya, nyaman sekali empuk dan hangat.

"Jimin wae…" lalu Yoongi mengelus rambut Jimin sayang, lalu kemudian Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Yoongi, sebuah kecupan sayang dan hangat dimusim gugur "sweetheartku" bisik Jimin

"hmmmmm.." Yoongi senyum memandangi Jimin

"aku mau manja-manjaan sama kamu donk sayang"

"iya ini kan sudah Jim…."

"masih kurang" Jimin kembali duduk lalu menarik Yoongi hingga duduk dalam pangkuan Jimin. Lalu beberpa menit kedepan mereka berdua saling bercumbu disofa, mulai dari kecupan singkat berlanjut dengan Jimin mencium bibir bawah Yoongi lalu bibir atas, melumatnya lembut hingga lidah Jimin menerobos masuk dalam celah hangat itu.

"mmmhhhhh aaaghh"

Jimin terus melumatnya brutal, tanganya pun tidak tinggal diam, mulai dari mengelus paha Yoongi merembet keatas hingga menyusupkan tanganya dibalik kaos hitam Yoongi, lalu mengusap punggung dan perut rata Yoongi, hingga berakhir di nipple manis Min Yoongi.

Lalu apa yang Yoongi lakukan, mendesah aja sekalian menjambak rambut Jimin, berantakan deh.. yakan emang mau sayang-sayangan.

"sayang,, my sweetheart, aku akan selalu mencintaimu.." Jimin memandangi wajah Yoongi yang sudah memerah diterpa cahaya lampu remang-remang.. Ya Tuhan.. cantik sekali, Jimin kan jadi napsu, Jimin gemas.

"Jim— aahhhhhh"

Yoongi pun kembali mendesah kencang saat Jimin mencium bibir dan lehernya, menghirup dalam-dalam bau Min Yoongi yang sangat ia sukai. Demi apapun Jimin tak akan bosan dengan ini.

Yoongi hanya memandangi Jimin dengan pandangan pasrahnya, ia bakal oke-oke aja jika Jimin mau ngapain aja pada dirinya, karena sama-sama sayang sih.

"Yoongi.. sungguh aku ingin kau.." sebuah kalimat dari sang dominan seolah Yoongi memang dipaksa patuh padanya.

"Aku selalu milikmu Jiminnie.."

Jimin mulai mendekat dan hendak mencium Yoongi lagi, sudah nggak kuat, maunya serang sekarang lalu—"

Yoongi hyung! Kookie mau bobog disini, ya ampun dingin sekali" Jungkook masuk dan menyalakan lampu jadi terang sekali, sembari mengomel.

"oh apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, bikin anak ya? Nanti aja donk.. Yoongi hyunggg"

"kenapa kau kesini Jungkookie? "

Jimin dan Yoongi jadinya salah tingkah tiba-tiba Jungkook masuk begitu, kasian Jimin sih sempet didorong sama Yoongi hingga jatuh dari sofa, kasian sekali kamu enchim.. duh sini aku elus yuk sini..

"mau tidur disini, sama peluk Yoongi hyung"

"enak saja, apa-apaan kau Jungkook, pulang ke apartment sana..atau minta temani Taehyung sana, kau menganggu kelinci kecil"

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi duduk lagi disofa yang tadi sempet mereka tempati, namun lampu sekarang terang, ditambah Holly bangun dan Jungkook yang terus memeluk Yoongi hingga Jimin tak kebagian sama sekali, untung aja sih Jungkook itu juga sub coba kalo dom sudah jadi sate kelinci kau kookie.

"kenapa sih Kookie.. ngambek begini"

"Kookie lagi ksesel sama Taehyung.. benci Taehyung.. mampus sana" Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoongi, sekilas melirik Jimin dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jimin, seolah berkata Malam ini Yoongi denganku manjanya kekekeekeke

"kenapa begitu..? Taehyung itu pacarmu dia baik loh.. nggak nyesel kalau dia tiba-tiba pergi" Yoongi elus-elus rambut Jungkook.

"kau sudah besar Jungkookie, jangan kekanakan"

"tapi kan jika dibandingkan dengan Hyung aku masih anak-anak memang"

"aah sialnya memang benar lalu kau mau apa?"

"manja-manja sama hyung" dan Jungkook mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari si Park Jimin diseberang sana.

"aku bilang padanya untuk menjemputku distudio setelah aku latihan vocal hyung.. tapi dia sibuk sama group sepak bolanya katanya, kesal sekali"

"memang sebentar lagi Taehyung ada pertandingan perwakilan kampus kami Kookie"

"Jimin hyung diam aja.. tidak tau perasaanku, apanya jelas-jelas dia tadi ngobrol sama noona-noona dikampusnya"

"Noona? Kok kau tau.. tau dari mana?" Tanya Jimin penuh selidik.

"tadi aku sempat mampir ke kampus Taehyung dan aku lihat semua kesel hyung! Mau aku bunuh dia"

"ya memang Taehyung begitu kok setiap hari" Jimin mulai ngasih kompor sama bensin bentar lagi kebakar

"Yoongi Hyung!"

"Jimin sudah, jangan kau goda lagi dia, repot kalau ngambek terus"

"Yoongi hyung ayo tidur dikamar Yoongi, peluk Yoongi"

"oke oke.. ayo"

"loh loh.. Yoongi hyung aku bagaimana hei"

"kau ngalah bentar aja ya Jim,, please"

"baiklah.. " ujar Jimin lesu lalu mengambil Holly dan mengelusnya dipangkuan.

Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menggela napas panjang banget.. baiklah.. nugas aja lagi. Apa boleh buat jika sang pacar sedang dipinjam kelinci hulk.. its oke..

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 01.00 dini hari, pria ganteng ini pun sudah menyerah dengan tugasnya terlampau lelah, melupakan laptopnya yan masih menyala, kertas berserakan.. dan pria ganteng itupun tertidur disofa, tampan sekali dengan dengkuran halusnya.

Perlahan pria manis yang satunya, yang baru aja bangun akibat teringat pacarnya yang ia tinggalkan sendiri diruang tamu demi kelinci hulk yang merengek mau dinina bobo, memang Jungkook itu manjanya sama Yoongi dan Seokjin. Namun kali ini memlih Yoongi sebagai temannya berkeluh kesah karena Seokjin ada shooting drama. Seokjin itu kekasih Namjoon teman Yoongi dalam bekerja.

Pria manis itu mendekat pada sang pacar, lalu mengecup lembut bibirnya. Kemudian tersenyum.

"mian ya Jiminnie kau kuabaikan.. " Lantas Yoongi menyentuh kening jimin, mengusap rambutnya sayang, hingga Jimin melenguh.

"Oh Yoongi, kenapa kau bangun hmm" Jimin bangun dan menarik Yoongi dalam pelukannya. "kangen padaku hmm?"

"Ya.. Jimin hangat aku suka"

"okay.. dengan senang hati peluk kamu sayang"

"Jimin.. ngomong-ngomong kau tidak lapar? Sebagai gantinya aku menemani Jungkook dan mengabaikanmu, bisa kah kita jalan-jalan diluar?

"tapi sayang.. ini tengah malam"

"aku dengar dijalan seberang aja pasar malam.. sampai pagi ada festival topeng, kesana ayo Jimin"

"oke baiklah.. pakai baju hangat ya"

"okay"

Dimalam musim gugur yang dingin, mereka sepasang kekasih yang saling sayang kemudian berjalan bergandengan menerjang dinginnya malam, namun bagi mereka yang dibanjiri rasa kasih sayang yang melimpah bakal terasa hangat.

Jimin berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan Yoongi, sesekali meniup tangan halus Yoongi biar merasakan kehangatan dari napas Jimin. Yoongi nampak imut sekali dengan Mantel kebesaran warna hitam, Beani hitam dan Syal merah yang nampak besar ditubuh mungilnya. Manis sekali Jimin gemas kan. Mau serang aja rasanya.

Setelah membeli makanan dan cemilan akhirnya mereka duduk dikursi memakan cemilannya sambil bercanda gurau.

Kemudian Jimin membuka obrolan receh mereka. Sembari memandangi pipi Yoongi yang menggembung lucu, namja manis itu tengah memakan pangsit rebus, Jimin heran apa dia kanibal? Pangsit makan pangsit eoh.. haha lucu sekali, Jimin gemas lantas mencubit pipi gembul Yoongi gemas,. Kalau di award-kan bakalan menang dengan predikat pipi tergemash. Lalu Jimin mendapatkan delikan tajam dari mata kucing tersebut lantas malah membuat Jimin tersenyum senang.

"tau tidak hyung.. dulu sewaktu aku kecil aku suka sekali melihat bintang hingga rasanya aku ingin mengambilnya dan menyimpannya dikamarku atau memasangnya dilangit kamar, karena mereka cantik sekali"

Yoongi hanya berdehem sembari terus menyimak apapun yang jimin katakan.

"dan kau tau sekarang hyung.."

"kau kan belum bilang ya mana aku tau Jimin!"

"hahaha oke baiklah kalau begitu dengarkan"

"ya ini udah dengerin"

Jimin tertawa lagi, sungguh kekasihnya ini bikin gemas aja ya ampun.

"sekarang aku punya satu hyung, bintangku" Jimin memandangi Yoongi lekat, dan Yoongi pun balas menatap Yoongi dengan mata polosnya "aku berhasil mengambilnya satu dengan susah payah dan perjuangan yang sangat panjang hingga aku memilikinya"

"memang kau ini gila ya.. bintang jauh disana mana bisa mengambilnya, kebanyakan nonton anime jadi berimajinasi kemana-mana cih"

"no.. aku tidak mimpi, dan aku juga tidak sedang berimajinasi, aku serius hyung, aku berhasil mendapatkannya satu"

"ada-ada saja, mana coba gimana caranya mengambil bintang aku mau tau,"

Jimin tersenyum lagi, menepuk kepala Yoongi halus dan sayang banget "ini dia didepanku, cantik sekali loh, pakai syal merah nampak manis, sampe menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya, imuuuuutttt sekali.. sweetheart cium ya"

"cup cup cup " Jimin mencium Yoongi brutal diwajahnya Yoongi, semua ia cium rata.

"Jimin sudah geli, apaan sih dasar manusia kardus kamu Jim!"

"aku kayak gini Cuma ke kamu aja hyung nggak pada yang lain, Cuma satu ini selamanya, orang cantik banget gini yang lain mana kelihatan"

"gombal lagi kan"

"tapi suka kan"

Hehehe senyum gummy-nya itu bener-bener malam kelam dingin ini jadi cerah dan hangat sekali "suka kok Jim, awas ya kalau missal sama yang lain juga, awas itu gajah kamu lepas dari sarangnya. Rasakan!"

"takut hyung, nggak nyesel emang.. ini aset kita lo.. kalau gajahku lepas gimana bikin bayinya"

"Park Jimin! Jangan mesum iiiih, kalau misalnya kau sama yang lain buat apa aku nyesel, malah bahagia kau tidak akan puas dengan yang lain itu, sementara itu aku bisa cari yang lain"

"tidak sayang! Aku yang nggak rela tapi kamu sama yang lain.. Min Yoongi is mine forever and ever"

"beneran ya.. jangan cuma dimulut aja"

"iya Yoongiku sayang, gemesh deh sama pipinya, sayang sini cium"

"cup cup cup" cium lama sekali dibibir. Hingga nggak sadar dibelakang mereka kembang api meledak diangkasa menghiasi langit malam hingga tampak cantik sekali.

Sekali lagi Jimin mengungkapkan perasaannya emang sudah basi sih, karena memang pada dasarnya Jimin udah bilang tentang hal ini ribuan kali.

"hyung apapun yang terjadi jangan sekalipun tinggalin aku ya, aku tidak tahu hidupku akan jadi warna apa jika tidak ada dirimu disampingku, aku bahkan tak sanggup membayangkan, iya aku tahu jika aku lebay hyung tapi.. sejujurnya itu yang aku rasakan"

"sebenarnya ini tergantung.. hmmmm.." Yoongi menggantung kalimatnya, ia memandang Jimin kemudian menyentuh kening Jimin dengan jari telunjuknya lalu menyentil keningnya lembut, ia kemudian tersenyum "tergantung dengan sikapmu Jim, selagi kau menjaga hatimu untukku aku juga akan menjaga hatiku untukmu, maka aku akan tetap bersamamu sampai kapanpun mendampingimu setiap kau melangkah Jiminnie"

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Jimin kemudian menarik Yoongi dalam pelukannya ia lantas mengutarakan rasa cintanya pada Yoongi "aku sangat mencintamu Yoon, sangat!"

"Aku tahu, aku juga mencintaimu Jiminnie, meskipun kau begini konyol tapi aku tetap mencintamu"

"saranghae Park Yoongi"

"Mwo? Jangan memutuskan apapun sendiri, aku ini masih Min Yoongi, bisa dibunuh ayah mengganti namaku seenakmu"

"tapi suatu saat nanti pasti donk"

"iya tapi kan sekarang belum"

"eh jadi mau?"

"iih emang aku bisa nolak, aku sebel ayo pulang"

Yoongi pun lari meninggalkan Jimin yang tersenyum tidak jelas, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah merona dengan syal merahnya.

Dan mereka pun pulang dengan tangan saling bergandengan sembari terkikik geli, saling berbagi kisah dan sesekali Jimin yang menjahili Yoongi dan Yoongi yang akan mengjahar Jimin.

Yah,, namanya anak muda yang lagi sayang-sayangnya dan nikmatnya memadu kasih, melupakan kelinci hulk yang mereka tinggal dirumah begitu saja tanpa pamit, salah sendiri si kelinci udah ngorok sih yaw.

.

.

.

.

.

"hyung.. Yoongi hyung dimana?" Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya, ia masih ngantuk dan masih setengah sadar "hyung~!" memanggil hyung manisnya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

Jungkook berjalan keluar kamar Yoongi dan menuju dapur, mata bulatnya melihat rumahku itu kosong, namun ia tahu kemana pemilik rumah ini, pasti diculik sama pacaranya entah kemana, bodoh amat yang jelas dia haus lapar mau minum.

"hehehe Yoongi hyung memang yang terbaik, dia bahkan menyediakan banana Milk pasti untukku ya, aww manisnya"

Jungkook kemudian duduk disofa tengah dtemani susu dan sekantong keripik kentang, ditambah Holly dipangkuannya "berhubung Yoongi hyung diculik pacarnya yang tampan itu, eh masih tampan Taehyung kemana-mana sih, ah iya kan Taehyung pacarku, ah bukan lagi sebel sama dia, makan aja deh.. lupakan lupakan.. karean Cuma makan yang bisa memerimu kebahagiaan yang pasti" Jungkook merancau tidak jelas sendirian. Ya sudah biarin aja.

Kalaupun masih sayang juga bakalan balik kok. Karena ya sayang kan

Karena Sayang; End!

Duh pasti ini aneh kan, emang g bakat nulis sih, Cuma pengen mengeluarkan unek-unek alias imajinasi aja, jadi kalau ada yang mau baca monggo dipersilahkan. Jangan lupa Review yes, sankyuuuu..

Special thanks yang udah mau follows sama fav sama udah mau review tulisanku yang satunya, Manisnya hidup makasih banget, **I purple you**

salam sayang~ from

 **Ellystersky**

aku ganti akun yes, sebelumya dreaminspring keke


End file.
